The invention relates to a fluid operated gripper device comprising a gripper housing designed like a hollow body on which a bearing member is secured, on which in a slot arrangement consisting of one or more slots at least two gripper device jaw carriers are movably mounted, said carriers being able to be moved between an open position and a closed position in relation to one another, and an actuating element able to be shifted between two positions for causing movement of the gripper jaw carriers, shift of said actuating element in at least one direction being caused by operation of a piston running in a piston chamber.